


In my brothers, I trust.

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like another night. But no one expected that one night, everything changed. It wasn't his fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: mainly focused on the friendship/brotherly bond between the band members.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

“Shut up, Lou! I’m picking up foods for you guys, I don’t take any complaints,” Niall chuckled when Louis nagged him to pick cheeseburger instead of healthy meals that Liam loved to eat and had asked Niall to buy it all for the lads. The other two, Zayn and Harry also warned him about the same thing. Their voices can also be heard over the phone. Louis must put the cellphone on the loudspeaker.

 

“We wanted cheeseburgers, Nialler. We don’t want any salads tonight. We want cheese. Spell with me, C.H.E.E.S.E, cheeeeeseeeeee~~” Louis chanted. Niall laughed out loud and shaking his head. Louis might be the eldest of the band but his attitude sometimes didn’t exactly mirror that. “Alright. Alright. I’d get that. I’ll call you later, okay. I’m here already.” Niall said, looking at the signature of the diner. They were all in Utah, touring with their debut album. Niall was glad that they got to do the tour again after the X-Factor tour. This time it was just them on the stage and it felt fantastic. It was fun to make others happy with their music and performance. And because Niall always wanted to make others feel happy, he agreed to go on the food hunts for his band mates since they were too tired after the show. He also managed to convince Paul to take a rest instead of accompanying him to the diner. He put on some hoodie and cap to disguise himself from the fans. Plus he didn’t think it would be too dangerous to be out by himself. After all, he’s a big boy, right? 

 

**

 

Niall wrapped his hoodie tighter around himself and blew out his breath. The alley was quite empty and most shops were closed already. “Niall?” Niall turned around and before he could speak anything, someone clamped his mouth and he was dragged to the back alley by not one, but two guys. Those two were bigger than him and he tried to struggle free from their grasps. 

 

“Stay still, fucker!” One of the guys said. He was standing front of Niall and snickered. “Hi, Niall. Long time no see.” 

 

Niall’s eyes went wide. His heart beat faster. He knew the guy in front of him. He knew how the guy despised the band in the website. The guy called the band members a liar, self-centered, egoistical bastard. 

 

“Surprise to see me still alive, aren’t you? You know what, fucker! You ruined my life. You and your bandmates! You’re all selfish!” The guy said and punched Niall repeatedly. 

 

Niall spat the blood from his mouth and tried to wriggle free from the other guy who had restrained him. “It’s not our fault!” Niall spoke firmly. The band didn’t do anything. In fact, the band tried to help the guy but he was the one who messed everything up. After Niall spoke up, another punch was thrown and he sagged to the guy behind him. 

 

“You’re a liar!” The first guy who was still throwing punches, screamed at Niall. Niall felt a little lightheaded and started to sink onto his knees. He tried to break free from the second guy but failed to do so. When the second guy released his grasp, Niall took the chance to turn and punched the guy in the face. Wrong move. He forgot there were two people against one. _Him_ being the only one. Little before he knew, he was curled on the path, being kicked repeatedly on the ribs. On his back. He choked out a little blood he felt in his mouth. When the guys stopped, Niall released a breathe, thinking that they left him alone already. How wrong he was when he heard the guy he knew, the guy who he was befriended before, spoke. 

 

“You know what? I always thought you as a little faggot. Maybe you can prove to me tonight, huh?” 

 

Niall’s heart beat faster at those words. What’s that supposed to mean? He tried to uplift his body and ran from there but everything was hurt. From his head to toe. Suddenly he felt his body was rolled until he was lying on his back on the dirty pavement of the back alley. When the second guy restrained his upper body from moving, he can felt his lower body was touched by the first guy. 

 

Niall felt his jeans were pulled off and his boxer followed through. _Please, God. Please don’t let them do this. Please._ Niall prayed silently. Niall felt tears prickled on the corner of his eyes. A sick smile was formed on his face, the first guy, once he called a friend. Niall felt his stomach churned at the smile. “Spread your legs!” The guy barked. 

 

No! Niall tried to struggle free but what was the chance when he was pinned down not only by one, but two guys who were bigger than him. Niall tried to keep his legs closer but the first guy yanked it open roughly. Before Niall knew it, the first guy shoved his dry dick into him. Niall cried out and tears rolled down on his cheeks. Pain burned through every inch of his body. 

 

“You know how you ruined my life? Like that! Taste that, fucker!” The first guy said and rammed harder into Niall, he can felt his skin being ripped away painfully. Niall tried to beg for the guy to stop but he only managed to choke up the words in mumble. He felt the pain shot up his spine and the guy pushed in deeper and harder until Niall cried out. Niall let out his sobs as he saw red hot light of pain flashed before his eyes as the guy hit something inside of him. 

 

“Auw, you’re crying? Not so tough anymore, huh?” The first guy yelled and the second guy was still pinned Niall’s upper body down on the pavement. Niall felt helpless. He felt a stream of liquid ran through his leg and he knew by the thickness of the liquid, it was blood. “Stop! Please stop!” Niall begged as he wriggled to get free.

 

“Tell me it’s your fault! Tell me it’s your fault my life is ruined! Tell me! I want to hear it!” The first guy screamed and moved harder into him. 

 

Niall blinked his tears and spoke up the words. He would do anything for the pain to stop. It was too unbearable for him. “It’s my fault.” Niall mumbled. He felt drained. Physically and emotionally. He just wanted this to stop. 

 

“I can’t fucking hear you!” The first guy said and pushed himself rougher into Niall’s hole, adding the pain that shot through Niall’s body. 

 

“It’s my fault. Please, stop. Please. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Niall screamed and sobbed uncontrollably. The pain was too unbearable for Niall to handle. 

 

“Good boy. Now, let me finish our little ‘game’.” The first guy said and released himself inside Niall, his hot semen flooded trough Niall’s walls. It was so disgusted and sick that drove Niall to roll to his side and threw up. Niall never felt so disgusted in all his life. He had been raped for God’s sake! By the guy he knew. The guy he once trusted as a friend. 

 

“So, are we done here?” Nialll’s ears caught the voices above him. He was downright exhausted; he barely made out which one of those two guys were talking. “Yeah, I’m done with him. You can take him if you want.” Niall’s eyes snapped open at those words. Before he knew it, the second guy who had barely said anything earlier, repeated the same performance as the first guy did. Niall felt he wanted to die. He really wanted to. He was raped. Not once, but twice. He really wanted to die. And with that thought, Niall finally drifted off to a complete darkness.


	2. Found you.

Niall didn’t know how long he was lying there on the pavement when he woke up, shivered and half naked. The two guys had left and he was completely alone in the back alley. Slowly and painfully, he sat up and crawled to get his pants nearby. Everything was hurt. With a struggle, he managed to put on his pants and crawled to the nearest wall. He leaned to the wall and huddled into the corner. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself. What if everyone knew he had been raped? By two guys nonetheless. He let out a painful sobs. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew who had called him. He knew. He tried to ignore the calls but he couldn’t. He needed him. He needed his best friend. His best friend who was always there for him like an older brother. Slowly, he picked up the phone and put in on his ears, “Li…” Niall whispered. He didn’t realize how weak his voice was. How painful it was to speak. “Li..help…ple..ase…” Niall couldn’t hold his sobs any longer. He continued crying on the phone while Liam was close to freak out on the other end of the phone. 

 

**

 

Liam drove frantically to the nearest alley near the diner that Niall went to. When he tried to call Niall over and over again earlier, he was worried that something had happened. He wished to God he was wrong and Niall just took hours to bring them foods because he met some fans or whatsoever. Unfortunately, he was right. When Niall picked up his call and sobbing uncontrollably, Liam knew he was right. He managed to catch Niall’s words between the younger boy’s sobs and without seconds, he was already on the road, drove one of the tour crew’s car and searching for Niall. 

“Liam, stop! I think he’s there.” Harry yelled and pointed to one of the dark alleys. “How do you know?” Liam snapped. He was worried and nearly to hysteric and ‘I think he’s there’ was not enough for him to find his best friend. His brother. He knew the others are like his brothers too, but Niall was like a little brother he never had and he had always been a little overprotective towards the Irish lad. 

“I saw a pair of shoes. I think it’s Niall’s.” Harry said and looked at Liam worriedly. Liam stopped the car and ran over to the alley. True enough, it was pair of Niall’s shoes, Liam recognized that. He sprinted towards the back alley and found Niall. Liam walked closer to Niall who had buried his face on his hands on his knees. Niall rocked his body back and forth and Liam heard an unmistakable sound of sob. “Niall?” Liam called softly and crouched in front of his best friend, putting his hands on Niall’s hands. And Liam did not expect for Niall to react that way. Niall jumped and screamed. “No! Don’t touch me!” Niall screamed and backed away from Liam. Liam’s eyes widened at the look of Niall’s face. What the fuck had happened? 

“Hey, it’s me. Li.” Liam cooed softly and put his hand slowly on Niall’s chin, tilted the younger boy’s face to look at him. Niall’s eyes glazed over and Liam felt a lump formed in his throat. Niall’s face was a mess. His lips had several cuts, his jaw looked swollen and his eyes had a huge dark blue bruise. Who the fuck had beaten up his brother? 

“Li?” Niall whispered softly and finally saw who exactly the person in front of him was. His best friend. His brother. His savior. When Liam nodded and gave him a smile, Niall broke down. He threw himself on Liam and sobbed his heart out. 

“What happened, Niall? You’re scaring me here,” Liam wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Niall looked so fragile, Liam felt like he wouldn’t want to break Niall by holding him. But at that moment, it looked like Niall needed it. Even though the initial reaction that Niall gave him left him speechless. Niall looked so scared when Liam touched him. 

Niall shook his head on Liam’s chest, indicated that he didn’t want to talk about it. He shook his head again when Liam asked him if he wanted to go to the hospital. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want anyone to probe and touch him, even if they were doctors. He didn’t want to. 

“But, Niall..” Liam trailed off when Niall shook his head again and again at the idea of going to the hospital. Reluctantly, Liam sighed and gave in. “Okay. Let’s get you back to our bus, alright? Can you stand?” Liam asked carefully and gestured to Harry who had stood nearby to come and help him. When Harry tried to support Niall’s body on the other side, Niall reacted the same way as before. “Don’t touch me!” Niall screamed and backed away from both of them, swaying slightly. He felt disgusted of himself, how come anyone wanted to touch him again? He would not allow that. He was dirty. He was scarred. For life. Niall saw Liam and Harry gave him shocked expressions. Niall shivered and felt lightheaded. Next thing he knew, the ground came crashing into his view but he never made it to the hard pavement. 

Liam leaped over and caught his best friend before Niall hit the ground. Harry ran to Liam’s side and helped him to maneuver the fragile boy. Together, they carefully hoisted Niall to the car where Zayn was waited at the door. 

“Holy shit! What the hell happened?!” Zayn asked, shocked by sight in front of him. Niall was sagged between Harry and Liam. His head lolled on Liam’s shoulder and by the look of his face, Zayn saw what a mess his friend was. Quickly, Zayn opened the car’s door and Liam carefully laid Niall across the backseat. Liam then went inside and lifted Niall’s head and put it on his lap. 

“We don’t know. Drive us to the hospital, please, Zayn. And please call Louis to wait for us at the hospital instead of the bus.” Liam said, in a calm yet very worried tone. Liam knew Niall told him that he didn’t want to go to the hospital. But Liam was more concerned on Niall’s injury rather than his anger if he knew Liam brought him to the hospital against his wish. 

 

**

 

“He’s been what?” Liam was nearly screamed after the doctor explained about Niall’s condition. Several bruised ribs. Checked. Mild concussion. Checked. Cuts and bruised. Checked. No internal injury. Checked. Raped. _WHAT?_ That was when Liam shrieked. Harry, Louis and Zayn gasped and shook their heads. This doctor didn’t just make a joke, right?

Louis, stepped in and acted like his true age for once, put an arm around Liam and tried to calm his friend. “Li, let’s just listen first, alright?” Louis squeezed Liam’s shoulder a little, showed his friend a support. Louis was as shocked as Liam but somehow they didn’t need everyone to freak out about the news. Liam nodded weakly and mumbled his thanks to Louis. 

“Tell us again. The last part.” Liam said to the doctor, this time in calmer manner. He felt like he was living in a nightmare. He knew Niall looked like a mess, but he thought it was just from the beat up. Not this. Not the one horrible world that came out from the doctor’s mouth. _Rape._

“From what I’ve gathered, I found different semen, two actually and he got some bleeding between his legs. I believe he had been raped.” The doctor also said that Niall can be cleared out for the next day as his physical injury was not really severe. But for the emotional injury, the doctor suggested that Niall have to talk to professional therapist about his traumatic experience. 

When the doctor left, Liam slumped onto the nearest bench at the waiting room and put his head in his hands. He started to shake and before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug by Harry, Zayn and Louis. He cried for Niall. For his best friend. Who was cruel enough to make Niall suffered like this? Niall was raped tonight. Not once, but twice. If Liam felt so sick at that fact, let alone Niall. No wonder Niall freaked out when anyone touched him earlier. 

After a few minutes, Liam pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears. He also noticed that the other three had the same tears line on their cheeks. He felt a little guilty to think that he was the only one who was hurt by the news. The other guys love Niall too. Smiling gratefully at Harry, Zayn and Louis, he spoke, “Thanks guys for being such a great friends.” 

“We’re brothers, remember?” Louis said and smiled. Since they first started the band, the five of them had been through ups and downs and they were more like brothers instead of friends. Everyone may see that the Liam and Niall or Louis and Harry were the only ones who had a tight bond, but outside world didn’t know that all of the band members had a really tight bond between all of them too. 

Brothers. That was one word that Liam cherished for. “Yeah, brothers for life.” Liam said and gave them a little smile. Slowly, he stood up from the bench and inhaled deeply. 

“Let’s go visit another brother of ours.” Liam said and together, the four of them walked to the designated hospital room. Niall’s hospital room. 

 

** 

 

“Hey,” Liam leaned closer to Niall as the younger lad started to open his eyes. When those eyes finally opened, Liam sucked in his breath. Those blue eyes didn’t hold the sparks and innocence like it always did. The eyes that daggered through Liam’s at that moment were lifeless and cold. 

“I told you, no hospital.” Niall’s whispered angrily at the older lad. Niall can’t believe Liam brought him here despite what he told the older one. He can’t deal with the hospitals. The doctors. Oh my god, did Liam know already? What about his other band mates? When Niall looked back Liam, he knew. He knew that Liam knew. And he didn’t need to guess that if Liam knew, the other three must have known too. That was just how they worked. They didn’t keep a secret from each other. Niall clenched his fist in frustration and buried his face into the pillow. He couldn’t deal with this. With other people knowing his shameful, disgusted story. 

Liam felt tears prickled in his eyes watching Niall tried to block him out. “Niall, look at me.” Liam said and tried to touch his best friend but Niall jerked away. “Go away!” Niall’s scream which muffled into the pillow was heard by Liam. 

“No, I won’t. Please. Don’t leave me hanging here. Talk to me. Tell me who did this to you. Please.” Liam begged and tried to roll Niall to face him. He felt guilty to push Niall to talk but he really wanted to know. Liam really wanted to know who had seriously put his brother in this situation. In this mess. 

Niall closed his eyes and tried to block Liam’s voice away. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. But the way Liam kept pleading tugged his heartstrings. Niall knew if this situation was reversed, he would have done the same too. Choked back his sobs, Niall finally broke down when Liam tried to wrap him into a hug. Niall was tensed at first at the touch but finally gave in and for the second time, he relished the warmth from Liam’s embrace. 

Liam rubbed his hand on Niall’s back, tried to calm him down. The other three retreated from the room and patted Liam on the shoulder, showing that they didn’t want to crowd Niall at the moment. Liam nodded gratefully at them for being so understanding. When Niall stiffened his body at first, Liam nearly gave up and backed away from the hug. But he had to be strong for Niall. If he pulled away, Niall would think that Liam was disgusted with him. Liam knew this. He and Niall practically had the same thinking all the time. They knew how each other’s minds worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: I'm still improving on my writing skills so feel free to comment for any grammar mistake or whatsoever. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Revelation

Louis sighed and looked at Harry and Liam who was seated in front of him on the couches. They were at Niall’s house, waiting for their Irish bandmate to grab a bite together. It had been a month and Niall’s condition was not getting better. The night on the hospital really didn’t bring any changes for them. Niall refused to talk about his assaulters. Not to the police. Not even to Liam, his best friend who he shared everything. When Liam was close to being mad, Harry had to usher Liam out of the room, trying to calm him down. And Louis had tried to talk to Niall. So did Zayn and Harry. Yet Niall still didn’t want to tell anyone. Liam had a feeling Niall knew the guys, that was why he was so frustrated when Niall refused to tell anyone. 

 

“Let me see why he’s taking so long,” Harry offered and went upstairs when Liam, Zayn and Louis nodded. Carefully, Harry knocked on the door of Niall’s bedroom and seek himself in. “Niall?” Harry called when Niall was nowhere in sight. “In here.” Niall’s voice was heard from the bathroom. Harry went over to the bathroom and found Niall was fixing his hair in front of the mirror. Then his eyes caught on Niall’s arm and blinked. “Why is your skin red?” Harry asked worriedly and tried to touch Niall’s arm. He forgot about how jumpy Niall would become when anyone touched him since the incident and that was what Niall did. He jerked away from Harry and nearly fell backwards. 

 

“What are you doing?” Niall asked warily. It had been a month but he sure cannot forget it. He can’t. He avoided any physical contact with everyone. Occasional hugs here and there from his band mates, yes. His band mates were like his brothers, he didn’t mind that. But still, he tried to avoid it as hard as he can. He became more jumpy at even at the slightest touch. That was why when Paul suggested for the tour to be postponed, Niall was grateful. He didn’t think he can be around many people at once. He just can’t. 

 

“Sorry, I just want to take a look at your hands. Why does it looks like it was red..like you tried to rub it of or something? It looks like it's bleeding.” Harry asked softly. His eyes landed on Niall’s blue ones but the latter averted Harry’s eyes in a flash, refused to meet his gaze. 

 

When Niall didn’t answer his question for the first time, Harry stepped closer and carefully put his hands on Niall’s shoulder and hoisted the Irish lad to face him instead of the bathroom’s wall. “Niall..please, why?” Harry pleaded.

 

Niall squirmed under Harry’s gaze and sighed. The curly lad sure had a way to talk into people and Niall realized that with a sigh. He knew Harry wouldn’t drop the subject until he started to talk. So he did. 

 

“I rubbed it..in the shower..” Niall mumbled.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Just cause.” Niall replied and shrugged. 

 

“Niall, tell me?” Harry coaxed. It was not the first time. Being an observant as he was, Harry noticed that every time Niall was out of the shower, his skins would become reddish. And Niall took forever in the shower nowadays. Come to think of it, Harry realized that this new habit of Niall started after the incident. 

 

“Drop it, Harry. It’s nothing.” Niall said as he felt his impatience grew. 

 

Harry shook his head. “Niall, don’t shut me off. I’m worry about you. We all are.” 

 

“Don’t be. I’m fine.” Niall said, gritting his teeth. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? 

 

Harry shook his head at Niall’s stubbornness. Fine, if Niall wanted to play hard, he would play hard too. It’s all for Niall’s sake. If Niall kept bottling up his feeling, Harry was afraid he would explode or worse, falling into depression that can’t be cured. Harry didn’t want that to happen to one of his best friends. His surrogate brother. 

 

“Niall, please stop being so stubborn. You don’t want to tell us the guys who attacked you, but at least tell us how you feel.” Harry pleaded, looking straight into Niall’s eyes. He knew he pushed the right button when Niall’s eyes became darker with anger. Good, at least he showed some emotions, Harry thought. 

 

“You wanna know how I feel? I feel dirty all the time I had to scrub off my skin when I shower. I feel so disgusted with myself, so disgusted that I can’t be near anyone. I can feel their hands all over my skin. I feel so sick that I nearly ripped my own skins off. That’s how I feel? Satisfied?” Niall hissed. A single tear slipped out from his eyes and he wiped it away angrily. 

 

Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Niall tentatively. Like Liam, Harry felt mad at the guys who did this. Who had scarred Niall for life. The only problem was, Niall was not giving them any information. Pulling away from the hug, Harry squeezed Niall’s shoulder a little and smiled. “You’re not dirty, Niall. It was not your fault. Just, talk to me if you feel something like this again, okay? You can’t keep doing this to yourself. Don’t punish yourself over something you can’t control. Talk to us. Or to me. You do trust us, right? We are always here with you.” 

 

It took a while before Niall finally released a shake breath and composed himself. He gave a little smile to Harry and nodded. “I know. I do trust you guys. All of you are like my brothers. But, I guess I just have to take some time to deal with it myself, okay?” 

 

Harry nodded and seemed to be satisfied with Niall’s answers. “Okay. Ready to go out?” Harry asked, already headed to the door, and looked over his shoulder to watch if Niall had move to follow him or not. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

**

 

“So he didn’t tell anything to you either?” Liam asked Harry. Harry shook his head and sighed. “Nope. Nothing at all.” Harry said and sighed again. 

 

“Damn it! I really want to know who the fuckers are! I swear I’m going to kill them with my bare hands!” Zayn cursed and bumped his fist onto the table, making it rattled. 

 

“Calm down, Zayn. We also want to find the guys, but right now, we need to give Niall some time..” Louis trailed off, tried to reason. He knew all of them were mad at the assaulters, but if they kept pushing Niall for the info, Louis was afraid that Niall would shut them off completely. 

 

Liam plopped down further into his seat and sighed. Time. Time was what Niall needed. Liam thought Niall was ready to tell them about his assaulters when he decided to continue their tour. But no. No words at all. It was like Niall wanted to forget about that night completely. He already threw away everything that reminded him of that night. His clothes, his jeans, even his shoes. One of his favorite’s possessions. But Liam won’t forget. Neither were Louis, Harry and Zayn. They had promised to each other that they would punish those guys. An eye for an eye. But if Niall was still refused to open up to them, what was the chance for them to seek for Niall’s revenge? 

 

Speaking of Niall, “Where’s Niall? I thought he said he wanted to take a toilet break. It’s been too long.” Liam asked and looked over at his watch. Worriedly, he stood quickly and headed towards the exit of backstage area followed by Louis, Zayn and Harry. Shit. This situation seemed too familiar.

 

Liam was running towards the corner of the back alley when suddenly he saw two figures under the shadow. One was standing and the other one was huddled and tried to jerk away from the one who stood. Without hesitation, Liam strode through and started to punch the standing guy. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Josh cursed and struggled to get free from Liam’s grip on his collar. “Josh?” Liam asked, confusingly. “What the hell are you doing here?” Liam thought Josh had another week off from the tour because of family issue. 

 

“I arrived here today and wanted to say hi to you guys. When I saw Niall back here, I tried to sneak behind him and gave him a hug but he suddenly freaked out.” Josh explained and looked at Liam, worriedly. He never saw Niall acted like this. The guys always sneaked on each other for fun. But Niall’s reaction had brought Josh to a shock state. He was about to ask Niall what was wrong when Liam’s fist connected to his face. Within seconds, Josh saw Liam crouched down in front of Niall tried to snap the younger boy out of his trance. 

 

“Please get off me. Please, I’m sorry. Please.” Niall wrapped his knees and curled into himself on the ground. Not again. Please. Not again. He couldn’t take this. Rocking his body back and forth, Niall flinched when he felt someone tried to touch his arms. 

 

“Hey, bro. It’s me. Look at me. It’s me.” Liam said in a soothing voice, trying to snap Niall out of his trance. Niall’s eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was lost in his own world. Liam felt his chest constricted at Niall’s vulnerable and small voice. 

 

“Please. I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me, again. Please. I’m sorry.” Niall sobbed. Liam felt a lump formed in his throat. Damn it, he thought Niall was slowly getting better. This was not better, not at all. In fact, it was worst compared to when Liam found him in the alley a month ago. At least, that one was really because of the traumatic incident but this one was just a proof that Niall really hadn’t gotten over the incident yet. 

 

“Niall, what are you sorry for?” Liam coaxed softly, trying to play along, in order to bring his best friend to the reality instead of stuck in his misery world. Liam tried to put his hands on Niall’s knees again and Niall was practically jumped away from his touch. 

 

“I’m sssoorryy..I didn’t mean to..I just want to help you..” 

 

Liam raised his eyebrows, “What are you talking about, Niall?” 

 

“I didn’t mean to ruin your life..I thought rehab was the best..I’m sorry..”

 

Rehab? Ruin life? Whose life? Glancing over his shoulders, he saw Louis, Zayn and Harry shrugged their shoulders, indicating that they also didn’t know what Niall was babbling about. A worry frowns appeared clearly on their faces. 

 

Frustrated with everything, Liam decided to stand and pulled Niall with him but all he got was a deafening screaming and Niall was struggling to get free from his grip. “Let me go! Please! Nick! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me again!” 

 

Nick? Holy shit! Now it was all made sense. Rehab. Nick, their former drummer accused the band for ruining his life. The band decided to get Nick into rehab for his drugs problem. But it was the band’s decision, not Niall alone. Liam heard Harry, Zayn and Louis gasped at the mention of Nick and right away Liam knew they realized what had happened. Nick had fucked Niall up. And beat Niall up with his acquaintance, nonetheless. They beat and raped his best friend, his brother just because of his ego was bruised. Just because all of them decided to pull him off the band because of his problems, he decided to take it on Niall. On poor Niall who happened to be alone and vulnerable at the wrong place and time. Sickened by the thought, Liam wrapped Niall in his embrace and did not pull away even when Niall was whimpered and trying to release himself from the hug. “I’m sorry, Niall. We’re sorry.”

 

**

 

“Fuck! That was sick! Let’s kill the guys.” Josh hissed and clenched his fist. Liam, Harry, Zayn and Louis just finished recounted about what happened to Niall. And Josh couldn’t be madder in his entire life. Nobody messed with his friends. Especially the one who he considered as a family. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Liam?” Josh asked, slightly hurt by the fact that they didn’t tell him the whole story. He loves Niall as much as the other guys do. Liam just told him that Niall got beat up, but not so serious. So Josh thought, it was nothing like this. And Liam told him not to worry. 

 

“I’m sorry. Niall made me promise not to tell you. He said you were busy with your family. He didn’t want you to worry.” Liam explained. Sensing that Josh nodded and accepted his apology, Liam released breathe of relief. 

 

“We agree with you on that, Josh. But, how do you plan to kill him? And who do you think is his partner?” Harry inquired, breaking the silence. Even with his calm voice, his tone showed the opposite. He was really mad at their former drummer. So mad that he really thought he could kill Nick with his bare hands. If he was feeling like this, he couldn’t imagine what the others must felt like. And after Harry’s question, they were all started to discuss on their plan. 

 

“Do you guys think it’ll work?” Louis asked, looking at Liam, Zayn, Harry and Josh. 

 

“I swear with my life, I’ll make sure he gets what he deserved. By hook or by crook.” Liam said firmly. All of them nodded, agreeing with Liam. 

 

“Morning,” Niall greeted, yawning and went over to the coffee pot. Five pair of eyes followed his movement and mumbled their greetings. Niall turned over and saw that all of the guys were sitting stiffly on the kitchen stools, with a serious look on their faces. 

 

“What’s up? You guys look so serious. Were you guys discussing about something important?” Niall asked nervously. The way his friends looked at him made his stomach churned. When his question was replied by a deafening silence, Niall spoke up again, “Did someone die?” 

 

“Not yet. But he will be.” Zayn replied. Niall raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

“We know it was Nick. And the other one was probably his brother. They always stick together, right.” Zayn piped up. 

 

Niall tightened his grip on his mug, “Oh. How..I mean..how..” Niall stammered. He can literally felt his heart jumped out of his throat and he was sure all of his colors had left his face completely. 

 

Liam came closer and stood beside Niall, “You accidentally slipped it out last night.”

 

“Oh,” Niall was left speechless. He vaguely remembered on what happened last night. He remembered the show and what happened after that was kind of blurred. He remembered seeing Josh but that was it. Nothing details. 

 

Swallowed hard, Niall looked over at all of the guys, “what do you mean he would be dead?”

 

“We’re gonna kill him.” Josh spat angrily. 

 

“What?!” Niall shrieked. “Why?!” 

 

“Because he fucking hurt you, that’s why!” Zayn snapped. As he saw Niall flinched at the word ‘fuck’, Zayn spoke again, this time in a softly tone. “Because he hurt you, Niall. He scarred you for life. Don’t you want him to get a taste of his own medicine?” 

 

“I..I don’t know..” Niall confessed and looked away. 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Louis spoke up. He was watching the whole scene in silence, leaving to the others to talk to Niall. But Niall’s confession made him confused. 

 

“Maybe, it’s true. Maybe it was my fault…” Niall trailed off. He was about to say something when Zayn grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. 

 

“Listen to me! That was not your fault! Nick was just some messed up motherfucker and you don’t deserve whatever things he did to you, got it?” Zayn spoke firmly. 

 

Niall felt his body trembled at Zayn’s words. He had been beaten himself up, thinking that Nick did that to him because of his fault. But hearing his friend, his brother saying that it was not his fault was a huge relief. 

 

“I don’t want any of you to get into trouble,” Niall said. He really didn’t want to see any of them suffered because of him. 

 

Within seconds, Niall was surrounded by five people around him. “We won’t get into any trouble Niall. You just have to trust us in this, okay?” Josh said and put one of his arms on Niall shoulder, another one was drape on Liam’s. Group hug was formed and Niall couldn’t help but smile. His friends had stuck by him through ups and downs, he was grateful for it. “I always trust my brothers.” Niall replied.


	4. In my brothers, I trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, guys. Thanks for everyone who reads the average story like this :) If you have time, check out my other stories too :) xx

Josh cleared his throat and pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number. At one ring, the person on the other side of the phone, picked up. “I’m done with my job here, what about you guys?” 

“Everything’s clear here. They just entered the house. Louis’s ready with his phone. Harry and I are still watching here. So, how did you convince the guy?” 

Josh chuckled. “Apparently, he had more issues with Nick than us, so he would be gladly to do it. Nick and his brother really are motherfuckers. No wonder many people wanted them dead.” 

“Really? That’s great. You sure that guy wouldn’t rat us out?” Liam asked with a slight worry laced in his tone. He was ready to sacrifice everything to get a revenge for Niall but he didn’t want to jeopardize other’s future. 

“Nah. We had sealed our deal. It’s a code in this ‘dark’ world we’re living. Trust me, Li. I’m more gangster than you know.” Josh bragged. 

Liam can’t help but laughed at that statement. Josh may have the littlest frame between them, but he was more street-wise and badass because of his life experiences. 

“Great. So when will the guy comes here?” 

“Around 2 or something. That’s what he told me. I’ll follow up with you guys later, okay? Be careful.” 

“Yeah, you too, Josh.” Liam replied and hung up. 

“So, what did he say?” Harry asked from the passenger seat of the car. Liam told Harry everything that Josh had said and Louis and Zayn was also informed through the phone. 

“Great. You think this will work?’ Harry asked, tilted his head to see Liam’s reaction. “I don’t think. I know it’ll work.” Harry nodded, agreeing with Liam. That was what Harry felt too. 

A shrill ringtone from Liam’s cell phone once again penetrated the silence that lingered in the car. “Louis, what’s up?” Liam asked while turning on the loudspeaker, to ensure Harry can join the conversation too. 

“We just saw the guys that Josh had been talked to went inside the house.” Louis said as ‘we’ referred to himself and Zayn. 

“Great. We’re still watching the streets. So far, no one’s passing through.” Liam informed. Luckily, Nick’s house was located at an isolated area; it made their plan can be executed easier. No witness was the point of the plan. Everything had to be executed perfectly. 

“I heard the sound already. I guess it’s our time to strike.” Louis urged. “Let’s do this.” Liam and Harry replied simultaneously. 

 

**

 

Zayn sat at the corner of the living room, sketching something on his drawing pad. Louis, Harry and Liam were chatted randomly on the couch and Josh was busy with his laptop. Niall was flipping through the channels when suddenly he stopped at the news channel. 

_“….and the killer was identified as Nick Humphrey, former musician. The police found his brother’s body, Tom near the kitchen and they believed Nick murdered his brother before he killed himself. No sign of robbery or fighting was found. The gun that had been found in Nick’s hand was also had his fingerprint only and no third party was involved. An autopsy showed the severe level of drugs in Nick’s body and the doctor concluded that he might had been delusional and killed his brother. Meanwhile, the police had searched the whole house and found tonnes of drugs supply in the basement, confirming that both of the deceased were involved in the drugs dealing. Moving on the next news….”_

Niall felt his grip loosen on the remote control and it fell to the floor. He was no longer heard the voice of the news anchor. He just wanted to digest the news. Nick. Dead. The other guy. Tom. Dead. Looking over at the others, Niall saw all of them had frozen and focused their gazes on him. That was when Niall realized that they did not look shock. Not at all. That was when Niall knew what they had done. Swallowed thickly, Niall backed away from the living room. 

“I’m going upstairs.” Niall said and practically running towards his bedroom. He closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed. When the realization sank in, Niall held back his sobs, refused to let tears slipped out of his eyes. Slowly, he slid down on the floor with his back leaning on the bed. 

“Niall, can I come in?” Liam asked quietly from the door of Niall’s bedroom. Liam always barged into the bedroom but that moment was different. He never wanted to ambush Niall, he just wanted to talk to his best friend. When Niall gave him no replied, Liam seek himself towards the younger lad. Slowly, he sat besides Niall and put an arm around Niall’s shoulder. They sat in silence before Niall finally spoke up. 

“The news…it’s true? They’re really dead?” Niall asked, hesitantly. He didn’t want this to be his imagination. He heard it right. And five other people with him had clearly heard it as well. But it was too good to be true. That was what Niall thought. He tilted his head to see the older lad’s reaction. When Liam nodded confidently, confirming the truth, Niall felt something was lifted from his heart. Gone were the heavy feelings that he had been carried around since the night of the incident. Niall felt tears rolled down his cheeks. Tears of joy. He felt like a horrible person that he felt relief and joy at other’s death. But this was Nick and his brother for God’s sake. Two people who had scarred him for life. They were no longer in the world. Niall won’t look over his shoulder anymore. He won’t be afraid that two of them will come back and did the same thing again. Niall buried his face onto Liam’s shoulder, relishing the warmth from his best friend who he proudly called as his brother.

“We promised you we get rid of him, didn’t we? And before you freak out, we had everything clear and clean. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Liam said and encircling his arm tighter around Niall. 

Niall nodded. “Thank you. Thanks to all of you. ” Niall’s voice was heard muffled through Liam’s shirt. Niall didn’t need to ask more. He knew his friends always kept their promises, especially about the people they loved. But to think that five of them went to this length to get a revenge for him, indescribable feelings flew through him. 

 

**

 

“Dude! What are you doing? The guys had been honked for 5 minutes already.” Louis whined, with Harry besides him, tried to put on his shoes. 

“Yeah, Nialler. You’re chatting with some chicks or what?” Harry asked. 

Niall chuckled. Harry always thought about chicks. Always. “Nah, I just want to finish this latest post. Tell the other three, just wait for the five fucking minutes.” Niall ordered, without turning to look at both of his best friends, waving his hand gesturing them to leave him. 

Harry shook his head. “Fine! Take your sweet 5 minutes. I’m going to stop those three surrogate brothers of ours before some neighbors filed their complaints about noise hazards.” With that, he took off, leaving Louis alone with Niall.

“Nialler, you don’t write anything nasty there, right?” Louis asked with his face suddenly popped up besides Niall, startling Niall for a second. He thought Louis had left with Harry already. 

“Lou, I’m a good guy, not like you.” Niall teased and laughed when Louis huffed in annoyance. “I’m just uploading this picture of six of us that we took last week.” 

“Oh.” That’s all Louis managed to say. Niall was getting better day by day and Louis couldn’t be more proud and happy with the younger lad. After the news about Nick’s death, Niall had broken down on Liam’s shoulder and finally cried himself to sleep. Then, Niall finally met the others and gave them his thanks. No questions were asked about Nick’s death. It all had been done and all of them was relief that Niall finally gotten over the incident. The Irish lad slowly opened up to the others about his feelings and let them comforted and encouraged him to get over the dark past of his life. And last week was the first time Niall suggested for all of them to hang out after the incident. They spent the whole day, being crazy and had fun with each other. Hundreds of pictures were taken and one of Louis’s favorites was the one where six of them were in it. There was so much brotherly love can be felt through that picture and Louis knew Niall favored that one too. 

“Then, I guess I better joined the guys outside. Holler us if you’re coming. If you take more than five minutes, you better call a cab to drive you there.” Louis joked. And within seconds, he was nowhere near Niall’s bedroom. 

Niall smiled when he finished his writing for the latest post. And the last thing he did when the picture was uploaded was to describe it in the most perfect words ever. “In my brothers, I trust.” Niall wrote the caption for the picture and clicked the publish button. Satisfied with his latest post entry, Niall smiled and turned around from his computer. “I’m coming!” Niall hollered and jogged his way to the outside, towards his brothers.


End file.
